


夜谭

by Angelika_Me



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelika_Me/pseuds/Angelika_Me
Summary: 枪金弓→凛，4P无脑肉，全程高速





	夜谭

夜谭

吉尔伽美什推开房门的时候，看到的就是床帷半掩下两道纠缠在一起的身影。  
男人亢奋而低哑的喘息，少女甜腻诱人的呻吟，再加上红木大床的吱嘎作响，隐隐传来的可疑水声，还有空气弥漫的暧昧气味，无不昭示着这场情事的激烈。  
然而这位闯入者既没有感到羞耻也没有感到抱歉，他好整以暇地靠着门框，良好的视力让他将床上的情形尽收眼底。  
库丘林当然知道有人进来了，但他此刻连一丝一毫的注意力都不愿分给来人。他的视线没有离开身下少女洁白的脖颈，着迷地吮吸着对方已经布满了吻痕的后背，揽紧了那柔软的腰肢，又重又快地抽插着，宛如发情的野兽一般凶狠。  
被他压在身下的少女像是承受不住过多的欢愉，挣扎着想往前爬。她仰头喘息，被汗水打湿的凌乱黑发间露出一张泛着情欲潮红的面容。  
“不，不要了……停下……”她混乱地摇着头求饶。  
“大小姐，”库丘林低低地笑起来，按住她的肩膀和腰，动作越发剧烈，“哪有这时候停下来的道理。况且，”他像是终于记起了房间里的另一个人，偏头看了那人一眼，“待会儿才是正餐呢。”  
少女的身体一僵，睁开迷蒙的双眼转头看去，在注意到来人的金发时正要开口说话，就被一记深顶顶得一声呜咽，随后被铺天盖地的亲吻堵住了嘴。  
“要专心……”库丘林贴着她的嘴唇诱哄，“现在你只能想着我。”他语气温柔，身下却毫不留情。粗长的性器在充血肿胀的小穴内翻搅肆虐，几乎要顶开脆弱的子宫口。  
“唔……啊、啊！”少女被身体里没顶的快感逼得快要哭出来了，本能地一阵阵收缩的甬道，缠紧了那逞凶的东西。  
“哈，大小姐，你真棒。”库丘林感觉自己的性器简直被夹得发痛，又痛又爽。快意让他更是发疯一般兴奋，双手一把提起少女的腰肢，狂风骤雨似的一番抽插，终于伴随着一声低吼和少女的哭叫消停了下来。  
喘息了几下，库丘林从少女的体内退了出来，紫涨的阴茎上沾满了混合的体液。他低头吻了吻还没从高潮中回过神来的少女，笑道：“凛，喜欢吗？”  
“你怎么每次都发疯……”远坂凛有气无力地说着，狠狠瞪了他一眼。只是情欲未褪，她的眼里水光潋滟，倒是看得库丘林下腹又是一紧。  
虽然放在平时他想做就做了，但鉴于此刻有一位来客已经等了半天了，库丘林还是忍住了再来一次的冲动，扭头对着不知何时已经走近床前的人说道：“你今天倒是好兴致。”  
吉尔伽美什挑眉，视线扫过库丘林大方裸露的身体，落在少女显然饱受了一番疼爱的娇躯上。他的脸上没什么表情，深红的眼眸却已经泛起了浓重的欲色。“比不过你有兴致。”他开口对库丘林说道，双眼却紧盯着远坂凛，“那家伙不在？”  
“你说卫宫？”库丘林懒懒地把双手往身后一撑，“他最会装模作样了，估计就在楼上，装不知道呢。”  
“说什么呢！”远坂凛有些恼羞成怒，勉强拉过床单遮掩住关键部位。  
“我说什么了？”库丘林好笑地凑过去，伸手去拉扯床单，“反正你和我们都做过了，还害羞什么？倒是卫宫，不知道还在矫情什么。”  
“Lancer！”远坂凛真的恼了，抬手一巴掌拍开了库丘林伸过来的手。就算这是事实，他也不能就这么直接说出来啊！  
“谁和你是‘我们’了。”吉尔伽美什冷笑，“本王不过是不屑和你们争抢。”  
“得了吧，”库丘林毫不给他面子，“你不就是没我下手快么。”  
“Lancer，”远坂凛怒极反笑，伸手往外一指，“你给我滚下去！”  
见少女真的生气了，库丘林立马换了狗腿表情：“是，是，遵命，我的大小姐。”他爬了起来，却在下床的那一刻突然回身扑到远坂凛身后，将人一把抱住，脑袋搁在少女的肩头，连蹭带吻。  
“但是这家伙还在，我实在不放心你一个人面对他。”库丘林话说得特别诚恳特别委屈。  
吉尔伽美什鄙夷地看了他一眼，很是看不上这人赖皮狗一般的模样。  
远坂凛感到自己被他蹭得快要头疼起来：“说，你到底要怎样。”  
“还想做！”库丘林回答得那叫一个干脆。  
“够了。”远坂凛还没发作，吉尔伽美什先不悦了。  
“或者，”库丘林抬头迎上吉尔伽美什的视线，眯眼舔了舔嘴唇，“一起？”  
什么一起？远坂凛还没明白这句话的意思，吉尔伽美什就爽快地点了头：“可以。”  
“哎？等等，你们要干什么？！”远坂凛直觉不好，刚想说什么就被库丘林牢牢抱紧了，再也挣脱不开。  
“你倒是快点啊！”库丘林斜眼看着吉尔伽美什慢条斯理脱衣服，“她都开始咬我了。”说着低头哄道，“大小姐你轻点咬，省得硌了牙疼。”  
从者的身体都是铁打的吗！远坂凛恨恨地松了嘴，遗憾地看着对方小臂上只留下了两道浅浅的牙印。  
床铺突然一陷，远坂凛连忙转过头，就看到吉尔伽美什赤裸着跪坐在了她面前，张开的双腿间，粗长的性器已经挺立了起来。  
“吉、唔……”远坂凛突然明白过来这两人到底要做什么，拒绝的话语还没出口就被库丘林塞进她嘴里的手指打断了。  
善于使枪的手指指腹粗砺，轻易压制住了少女口中的柔软小舌，肆意逗弄。远坂凛被他扰得心烦，又动弹不得，只能用眼神威胁他。  
“凛，别拿这种眼神看我呀，”库丘林含住了她的耳垂，低低地笑着，“你会喜欢的。”  
吉尔伽美什皱眉看着对方另一只在少女隆起的胸乳上揉弄的手，嫌弃道：“把你爪子松开。”  
库丘林不耐烦了：“想一起做就客气点，我可不是怕了你了。”  
“闭嘴。”吉尔伽美什冷冷说道，不顾远坂凛憋屈的表情，揭开了她盖在腰腹间的床单。  
少女平坦紧绷的小腹上绽放着鲜红的吻痕，被强行分开的双腿内侧也是吻痕斑斑，湿漉漉的毛发间稍一动作就有粘稠的白液滑落出来，色情至极。  
“你还真是狗毛病啊，”吉尔伽美什的表情更嫌弃了，“哪儿都喜欢咬？”  
“还不是因为凛太好吃了。”这次被说成狗，库丘林不仅没生气，还带着点得意，在远坂凛的脸颊上亲昵地吻了一下，换来一对白眼。  
三番两次被库丘林这样若有若无地示威，吉尔伽美什脾气也上来了。他抬手把远坂凛捞进怀里，警告性地看了顺势松了手的库丘林一眼。  
“嘛，你先。”反正也吃过一遍了，库丘林选择了让步。他还期待着待会儿的大餐呢。  
脱离了桎梏，远坂凛连忙求饶：“吉尔，我……”  
又一次，远坂凛没说出口的话被吉尔伽美什的深吻堵了回去。她怎么忘了，这家伙也不是什么好东西！  
令人晕头转向的亲吻里，远坂凛感觉到吉尔伽美什的手指探进了她的体内，搅动了几下就有什么液体涌了出来。看来今天是逃不过了，这样想着的远坂凛自暴自弃，主动抱住了吉尔伽美什的脖子。  
这个举动取悦了对方，吉尔伽美什满意地将她压倒在床铺上，勾着她的下巴继续亲吻。大概是嫌弃库丘林之前对远坂凛的连啃带咬，原本很喜欢慢慢享用前戏的吉尔伽美什这一次没有再玩那种甜蜜的折磨。试探过少女的甬道足够潮湿松软后，就挺身埋了进去。  
硕大的男根将肉壁满满撑开，远坂凛轻哼了一声，还没有完全消退的情欲再度被轻易地勾了起来，很快涌出了润滑的水液，双腿也自发地缠上了对方的腰背。  
吉尔伽美什开始了缓慢的进出，细细开拓着少女体内每一寸的美好，感受着层层软肉包裹纠缠的快感。远坂凛也不愿多想，只闭着眼睛随着对方的动作起伏。  
一旁的库丘林嘴角上扬，视线贪婪地在少女身上流连，一手有一下没一下地握着自己的性器捋动。不过没两分钟他就按捺不住了：“你们俩也太温吞了吧！看得我都要硬不起来了！”  
对于库丘林的叫嚣，自认为对方不懂情调的吉尔伽美什连眼神都欠奉，依然继续着自己的节奏，每一次进出虽然缓慢却足够深足够重，不放过每一个敏感点，很快就让远坂凛全身都颤抖起来。  
“吉尔……吉尔，”快感被这缓慢放大到了极致，又偏偏到不了顶点，犹如窒息般的临界状态让远坂凛眼泪都要出来了，这简直是温柔的酷刑！“快一点，给我，给我……”  
库丘林撇了撇嘴，心有不甘。他习惯主动，因此在床上远坂凛从来只会叫他停下或者慢一点，哪里会像这样主动开口索取。  
他的怨念当然影响不了沉浸在情欲中的两人。吉尔伽美什没有理会远坂凛的请求，只将她的一条腿架在了肩上，逼迫她半抬起腰来，承受他一次重过一次的撞击。  
这姿势让那粗硕的性器进得更深，远坂凛不得不扭着腰去迎合对方，以缓解快感堆积过多却无处发泄的巨痒。“你用力啊吉尔……”远坂凛睁开眼，带着嗔怪和撒娇的语气，听得旁边的库丘林心痒难耐，差点想推开吉尔伽美什自己上了。  
吉尔伽美什自己也快忍不住了，那蠕动着的嫩肉缠得他只想狠狠教训她一番，但他还是耐着性子提要求：“我教过你该怎么求我的，凛。”  
知道他意有所指，远坂凛咬了咬嘴唇，羞惭地看了一眼库丘林，不愿开口。  
“怎么，不肯说吗？”吉尔伽美什的动作越发慢了，手还没闲着，来回挑逗着远坂凛身上的敏感带。  
卡在濒临高潮的关口，不上不下的感觉让她无论怎么挣扎都无法摆脱。“混蛋！”远坂凛终于没扛过情欲的折磨，哭着喊了出来，“我是王的便器，我要王的肉棒，我要王操到我哭出来！”  
这都可以？！库丘林目瞪口呆。  
吉尔伽美什满意地挑了挑眉，意味深长地看了眼库丘林，然后俯身吻了吻远坂凛：“凛已经哭了哦，那么接下来是给听话孩子的奖励。”  
话音刚落，吉尔伽美什就拔出了性器，再齐根没入，睾丸重重拍打在湿润的会阴上，水声响亮。  
坚硬的楔子在花穴里肆意进出，总算止住了之前求而不得的瘙痒，转变成强烈的快感，让远坂凛几乎是喜悦地呻吟出声，抱紧了吉尔伽美什，迷醉般献上亲吻。  
这边两人战况激烈，那边的库丘林的鼻息也忍不住粗重起来。以往他总是把远坂凛做到连手指都抬不起来，倒少见她这样主动到近乎淫荡，的确别有一番风情。  
“凛……”吉尔伽美什喊了一声，将性器深深顶进去，强行挤开了子宫口，把精液满满灌了进去。  
远坂凛在绝顶的高潮里颤抖着一口咬住了吉尔伽美什的左肩，齿缝间泄出带着哭腔的呜咽。  
然而她还没来得及平复呼吸，就被等急了的库丘林拉了过去。那还在痉挛的阴道里，吉尔伽美什的性器刚离开，就被另一根灼热的肉棒塞满，也不管之前积存的精液全堵在里面，涨得她难受。  
“啊……”远坂凛还敏感着的身体又是一抖。  
吉尔伽美什责怪地看着库丘林，刚想说话就看到库丘林将远坂凛搂在身前，然后仰面躺了下来。  
远坂凛手软脚软地趴在库丘林身上，已经无力反抗。库丘林两手掐住少女的双臀分开，露出被粗大性器撑圆的红肿花穴，和上方还未被开拓过的另一个穴口。  
“这里的第一次，归你？”库丘林笑得不怀好意。  
“你们……”远坂凛没想到他们真打算这么做，“不，不要……”他们单个来就够她受的了，两个人一起，她哪里受得了！  
可惜她的挣扎被轻易地压制了。吉尔伽美什默认了库丘林的提议，他下了床翻取出柜子里的润滑剂，挤在了手上，绕着早已被体液打湿的后穴试探性地按压了几下，然后慢慢捅了进去。  
前所未有的奇怪感觉让远坂凛下意识地想跑，却被库丘林按住了肩膀。吉尔伽美什的动作并不剧烈，因此也没有给远坂凛带来什么疼痛，只是后穴被渐渐打开的羞耻感，和被体温融化的润滑剂流淌间带来的失禁错觉，让她扭着身子想躲开。  
她一动，性器还插在她花穴里的库丘林就闷哼了一声，转而按住了她的屁股：“别动，凛，不然我可不能保证你不会受伤。”  
远坂凛有点委屈，咬牙切齿地说道：“你们俩给我记着！”  
“当然会记着，这次一定会成为我终身难忘的美好回忆。”库丘林嬉皮笑脸地答道。  
差不多了。吉尔伽美什抽出了手指，扶着再次硬挺起来的性器抵住了后穴口，一点点往里推。  
“嘶——”倒吸一口冷气，后方闯入的巨物让远坂凛不适地绷紧了身体，疼痛也是有的，但比起那饱胀的痛痒就不算什么了，“出、出去，难受……”  
“放松，放松点，”库丘林也不好受，伸手抚摸远坂凛的胸部和后背，竭力缓解她的紧张，“大小姐，你都快把我夹断了。”  
远坂凛后穴的狭窄超过了吉尔伽美什的预期，如临大敌的肠肉箍得他生疼，可他又无法舍弃到嘴的美味，只得一手绕去抚慰她的阴蒂以勾起快感，一边对库丘林说道：“你先动一动，看能不能让她放松点。”  
库丘林闻言便浅浅抽插起来，果然，没多久远坂凛的身体就在熟悉的快感中渐渐放松下来。  
感觉到后穴的松动，吉尔伽美什干脆一鼓作气地整根插了进去。  
“唔……你……”远坂凛被顶得说不出话来。两根分量十足的肉棒将她的两条甬道都填得满满的，只隔着一层肉壁，简直像是要撑破她的肚子！  
库丘林感觉到远坂凛的阴道几乎是立刻就抽搐起来，一大波热液涌出来，浇在了他敏感的龟头上，让他爽得头皮一麻，忍不住开始了挺动。  
吉尔伽美什则稍稍等了等，见远坂凛呼出一口气缓了过来，也开始了抽插。  
两个人的动作一开始各行其是，远坂凛也没力气阻止他们，只在满涨的快感里不知所措。但在发觉这样并不方便之后，这两人就在无声的默契里开始了互相配合。一会儿一进一出，一会儿同进同出，变着花样地努力将被两人夹在中间的少女榨取出更甜美的味道。  
无论是库丘林还是吉尔伽美什，作为英灵中以骁勇闻名的佼佼者，自然也就具备着令所有男性向往的性能力。此时两个人表现出了可怕的持久，还隐隐较着劲，谁也不肯先射出来，只拼命将胯间的巨物往远坂凛的身体里塞，恨不得连囊袋都一并塞进去。  
“啊，啊……不，不要，”远坂凛的意识都快模糊了，下身不断地往外涌着情液，连床单上都沾满了乱七八糟的液体，席卷而来的快感让她的大脑一片空白，仿佛只剩下了呻吟和扭动的必要，已经完全不知道她自己在说什么了，“再多，再重一点……还要，嗯……不，不行了！”  
库丘林捧着她的脸亲吻，吻到她缺氧才放开。吉尔伽美什则掐着她的腰冲刺，享受她一阵紧过一阵的颤抖。两根性器分别在两个紧致湿热的腔道内进出，隔着肉壁互相挤压，攀比着谁更硬，谁更深。  
直到远坂凛在过多的快感下甩着头哭叫出来，嗓音都哑了，意识到不能做得太过，库丘林和吉尔伽美什对视了一眼，先后射了出来。  
两股激流喷射在前后甬道内，远坂凛张开嘴，无声地达到了又一个高潮，半昏迷了过去。  
这样激烈的性爱对于体能远超过常人的英灵来说并没有什么。不过喘了片刻，库丘林和吉尔伽美什就定了神，抽出了半软的性器。  
只听见啵啵两声轻响，白浊混合着透明的粘液从两个穴口汩汩流淌出来，被摩擦得红肿不堪的穴口无法紧闭，半开半合地显露出里面嫣红的嫩肉。  
“还打算听墙角听多久啊，卫宫。”库丘林站起身下了床，撩开半掩的幔帐朝着门口说道。  
一个红衣身影从门外转进来，脸色相当难看。  
“哎，你不要摆出这个表情嘛，搞得好像我们对凛做了什么十恶不赦的事情一样。”库丘林大大咧咧地亮着他的“犯罪工具”说道。  
“是‘我’和‘你’，不是‘我们’。”半抱着远坂凛的吉尔伽美什又纠正了一次。  
“差不多差不多。”库丘林随意地挥了挥手，继续和卫宫说话，“大小姐也是自愿的嘛，你也听到了，她刚才也很爽啊。”  
卫宫仍然不说话，身侧的双拳握得很紧。他当然知道凛是自愿的，不然他早就把这两个不要脸的家伙踢出远坂家宅了。他只是，只是有点，莫名地气不平。  
“我看还有个位置，不如卫宫你也加入进来？”库丘林很欠抽地提议道。  
还有个位置？吉尔伽美什一愣，随即明白了库丘林的所指，不由皱了眉毛。他并不介意分享远坂凛，刚刚他也享受到了不同以往的刺激，但四个人一起，怎么说也太拥挤了点吧？  
卫宫闻言惊愕地瞪了库丘林一眼，然后视线飘到了吉尔伽美什怀中仿佛睡着了的远坂凛身上。太乱来了，刚刚他们三个的动静差点没掀了屋顶，要不是远坂家宅自带结界，估计邻居都会被惊动了。这人居然还要让他加入？开什么玩笑，远坂凛怎么可能受得了！  
“你就别装了，明明想要得不得了。”库丘林往床沿一坐，冲着卫宫的腿间抬了抬下巴。  
吉尔伽美什斜眼看去，就看见卫宫胯下的紧身衣早鼓了起来，不由哼了一声，露出一个嘲讽的冷笑。  
将手探到怀中少女泥泞不堪的腿间，触手全是粘腻的液体，吉尔伽美什皱了皱眉，难得动了怜惜之心，一手握住远坂凛的手，输送起了魔力，一手伸进了小穴，清理起了里面堆积的东西。  
大概这次做得太过激烈，吉尔伽美什感觉到那娇嫩甬道上褶皱的软肉都肿了起来，在他的触碰下轻轻颤抖着，又热又湿，还缠着他的手指，像是不舍得让他离开。真要命。吉尔伽美什深吸了一口气。  
库丘林不知何时回过头来，看着吉尔伽美什的手指分开肿胀的艳色花瓣，在那沾满了各种液体的穴口进出，带出一滩摊白浊，不由咽了口口水，再一次蠢蠢欲动起来。  
卫宫的喉结也上下滑动了两下，欲言又止。明知道躺在那儿还没恢复神智的少女显然又要被那两个家伙连皮带骨吃个干净，他现在却说不出阻止的话来。  
没错，他没法再骗自己了，该死的他确实也想加入进去。他知道少女的味道有多令人着迷，也知道其实这一天迟早会来临。谁也等不及，谁也不想让，那么同享也不失为一个好办法。  
决定已下，卫宫便坚定地走到了床边，开始脱衣服。红黑两色的衣甲被丢在地上，露出里面性感的褐色肌肉，和腿间翘起的粗长。  
库丘林扭头打量了他一眼，轻浮地吹了身口哨。“哟，身材不错嘛。”他调笑道。  
吉尔伽美什不屑地瞥了瞥两人。英灵的能力是被赋予的，三个人里他的身材最瘦削，但这当然不代表他是最弱的那个。身为英雄王，拥有着绝对实力的他对贲起的肌肉块毫无兴趣，那就像动物在危险中竖起毛发，不过是虚张声势而已。  
忽然怀中的少女动了动，终于睁开了眼睛。那双碧色的眼眸还残留着红痕，带着一点茫然对上了吉尔伽美什的视线。  
“……吉尔？”她一开口就被自己低哑的嗓子吓了一跳，随即回想起了之前的疯狂。  
脸颊一红，她匆匆移开目光，然后就看到了床边一坐一站同样赤裸着的库丘林和卫宫。  
“Ar……Archer？”远坂凛如遭雷击，“你，你怎么也……唔……”话没说完她就感觉到了身下的异样，抬眼望去是吉尔伽美什淡淡的笑容。  
“就快清理完了。”吉尔伽美什一边说着一边屈起插在她体内的两指，准确地按在了她的敏感点上。  
“啊……”出其不意的刺激让远坂凛哑着嗓子叫出了声，不可置信地环视一圈，只看到了三人如狼似虎的眼神。  
“……饶了我吧，”识时务一向是远坂凛的美好品质，“都好几回了，我真的受不了了……”  
“怎么会呢，凛。”吉尔伽美什抽出湿漉漉的手指，接着松开了另一只一直和她交握的手，“你好好感觉一下。”  
远坂凛一怔，经他提醒，她试着动了动身体，惊讶地发现往常这样剧烈运动后的酸胀劳累，这一次竟然全数消失了，连私处也没有任何使用过度的疼痛，身上瘀青和吻痕也不见了。除了此前频繁高潮给她神经留下的震颤还在，她的身体完全恢复了平日的活力。  
“是你干的？”远坂凛问道，然后发现连刚刚还嘶哑着的嗓子都恢复如初了。  
“不必客气，这是王的赏赐。”吉尔伽美什低头在她唇上一吻。  
“咳咳，”库丘林装模作样地清了清嗓子，声音难掩兴奋，“既然如此，谁先来？”  
“我来吧。”令人意外的是，这次卫宫先开口了，“为了凛的身体着想，我们先不要太激烈，克制点。”他注视着远坂凛，露出了混合着怜惜、歉意和欲望的复杂表情。  
“那是自然。”库丘林答应得很痛快。  
“我说啊，你们不要这么自说自话好不好？我的立场呢？”见体力已经恢复，远坂凛一骨碌爬起来，缩到了远离他们的床角，“两个人一起就够过分了，你们还想三个人？Archer，你倒是再多为我着想一点啊！”  
“大小姐，你现在体力不是好得很吗？”库丘林摊手，转头冲着卫宫说道，“喂你，还在等什么？快上啊！再不上我上了啊！”  
“凛，抱歉了。”卫宫爬上床，伸手抓住了远坂凛的脚踝，轻易地将她拖到了身前。  
“Archer！”远坂凛恼怒地抬起另一只脚踹他，然后这只脚也落入了卫宫手中，感觉到对方的掌心一片灼热。  
握着那白皙的小脚，卫宫盘腿坐着，低头温柔地吻了吻脚背，紧接着近乎粗暴地将远坂凛抱起，叉开她的双腿，把她的后腰死死按向自己，用力吻了下去。  
大概就是因为他过去不够坦率，才会一而再再而三地错过和凛在一起的机会吧。他将怀中人抱得更紧，迷恋而急切地抚摸着，简直想把人一口吞下去。从之前察觉到楼下的动静开始，他就硬了，现在美味当前，他硬得都在发痛！  
“唔，不……放，放开……”远坂凛还在挣扎，摩擦间胸前柔嫩的皮肤大片泛了红。她用双手使劲推着卫宫的肩膀，指甲在那结实的肌肉上留下了一道道由白变红的痕迹。  
“喂喂，大小姐，你这样不给面子，不怕你的Archer伤心吗？”库丘林想了想还是出言相帮，他可不希望这指甲待会儿也划到他身上来。  
听到这句话，远坂凛一愣。她的抗拒是因为怕他们三个一起折腾他，可这样看来确实像是她在单独拒绝卫宫。在她眼里，卫宫的混蛋程度总要好过另两个，她确实不希望卫宫误会。  
然而她不过是稍一迟疑，卫宫就抓住了机会，扶着性器对准了那犹带湿意的花穴，一气进到了深处。这种时候，谁不混蛋那才是混蛋。  
“……唔！”信任又一次被辜负，远坂凛瞪大了双眼，被堵住的口中只能溢出一声闷哼。  
气不打一处来，远坂凛张牙咬住了卫宫的舌头。可卫宫并没理会舌尖的疼痛，掐住她的腰就开始了挺动。  
仿佛打开了某个隐藏的鬼畜开关，卫宫的进出又快又凶狠，完全不见过去的温柔体贴。远坂凛一开始还能撑着一口气逮到机会踹他两脚，没多久就只能无尾熊一样挂在卫宫身上，把头埋在人肩膀上死活不肯叫出来了。  
卫宫这是今天的头一回，抱着人做了半天也没有要射的意思，库丘林的耐心告罄，示意卫宫将远坂凛转到他这边来。虽然不明白他要做什么，卫宫还是配合地抱起远坂凛，也不把男根拔出来，直接将人转了一百八十度。  
粗硕的肉棒随之在紧致的褶皱间生生转了半圈，翻搅的疼痛和快感让毫无防备的远坂凛皱紧眉头哀呼了一声，瞬间小高潮了一次。  
“没事吧，凛？”卫宫没想到她这么敏感，暂停了动作，从背后环着她关切地问道。  
远坂凛不理他，抬头使劲瞪面前的库丘林：“Lancer，你又想玩什么花样？”  
“怎么能说是玩花样呢？”库丘林笑着给了她一个深吻，期间踢了踢卫宫，示意他继续。  
在远坂凛被卫宫重新开始的抽插惹得快要喷火的眼神里，库丘林跪直了身子，胯间的挺翘顶在了少女虽不丰满但也圆润的酥胸上。他伸出手包裹住那正好一握的乳房，揉捏玩弄，让那顶端的乳珠变得又红又硬，然后不满地嘟囔道：“之前我好不容易把凛整个儿都尝了一遍，为什么要把痕迹都消除掉！”  
“Lancer你是不是不知道‘闭嘴’这个词怎么写？！”远坂凛羞愤到了极点。今天这场荒唐的起源就是这家伙不知道发什么神经，趁她午睡摸到了她床上，把她从头到脚都啃了一遍，真的是字面意义上的啃了一遍，从头发丝到脚趾头都没有一处放过。她根本不想回忆库丘林是怎样一边用挑逗至极的眼神视奸她，一边用舌头和牙齿让她高潮迭起的。  
“本王不想面对你的口水。”吉尔伽美什半靠着枕头看着他们，似乎暂时没有参与进来的意愿。  
他话音刚落，正吻着远坂凛后背的卫宫浑身一僵，抬头用杀人般的眼神瞪了库丘林一眼。库丘林耸了耸肩当没看见，只凑到远坂凛旁边求欢：“凛，不要生气嘛，遇见你难得我女人缘爆发了一回，你忍心把我踹开吗？”  
远坂凛在心里发誓她真的很想踹他的，但库丘林这样连撒娇带表白地一说，她又真的不忍心了，即使明知道对方可能是在满嘴跑火车。刚要回答，身后被她差点遗忘了的卫宫重重向上顶了一记，以实际行动表明了他的存在。  
远坂凛简直想骂人！只一晃神，卫宫箍着她的腰抽插得越发激烈，几乎次次都要撞开她的子宫口，让她的下半身几乎快要失去除了快感以外的所有知觉。另一边库丘林用力挤压着她的胸部，用滑腻的乳肉包裹着他的性器来回摩擦，还一直诱哄她张开嘴给他舔舔龟头。连她空着的左手也被不知何时靠近的吉尔伽美什拉去，在他手的引导下握着他的肉棒上下滑动。  
房间里满溢着欢爱的气味，是泛着腥味的甜腻。少女柔弱的身体被肌肉健硕的卫宫半抱在怀中，白皙与古铜的肤色对比鲜明，少女前倾的上半身则被库丘林控制着，紫涨的性器将娇嫩的乳肉磨得通红，沾染上溢出的前精后，又让那红痕变得晶莹剔透。  
卫宫在一次深顶之后发泄了出来，库丘林更是直接将精液射在了远坂凛的胸口和脸上，在情欲的催动下，远坂凛脸色潮红，浑身发热，接连几次的高潮早已令她将之前的不愉快彻底抛在了脑后。  
这一回没有积极参与的吉尔伽美什将远坂凛抱起，随着卫宫性器的退出，在重力作用下，花穴内的一大股液体顿时泄了出来，惹得正敏感的少女又是一抖，抬手抱住他浅浅地喘息。吉尔伽美什嫌恶地看了看少女身上的白浊，随手捞起库丘林的衣服草草擦拭了几下。  
库丘林瞧见他的举动，笑道：“怎么，你要继续？”  
早看他不顺眼的吉尔伽美什傲慢地回敬道：“怎么，你不行了？”  
这句激将对于男人来说总是百试百灵。闻言库丘林几乎是立刻爬了起来：“笑话！阿尔斯特的男人面对女人就没有软过！”  
卫宫相当无语地看了他一眼，不过既然远坂凛的状态看起来还不错，他也很乐意继续。  
意识到男人们还没餍足，远坂凛认命地放弃了抵抗，示意吉尔伽美什将她放下来，她认真地说道：“那么这就是最后一次，之后不许再来了。”  
三人互相看了看，一致同意。  
冲着要把远坂凛全部吃一遍的目标，库丘林坚决要求这一次他要后面的那个。早死早超生，已经连羞耻心都不想计较了的远坂凛干脆选择了主动。她把卫宫推倒躺平，跨坐了上去，一手撑着对方肌肉分明的小腹，一手扶着硬烫的性器，徐徐吞进了花穴中。然后转头冲着库丘林一挑眉：“你不是要进来吗？”  
看着浑身布满吻痕指痕的少女如同小小的女王一般神情骄傲而妩媚，库丘林的胸中突然涌出一股令他心悸的热流。这是他心爱的小姑娘，是他想保护也想掠夺的对象，让他的本能在叫嚣，叫嚣着完全占有她，用精液标记她，让她怀孕。  
库丘林竭力压抑着这股冲动，因为这冲动是如此的不合时宜。他倾身过去，从背后将少女嵌入了自己怀中，咬着她的耳垂调笑：“凛，等不及了吗？”  
“哦？难道不是你等不及了吗？”远坂凛试着动了动腰，身下卫宫闷哼了一声抬手掌住了她的腰，远坂凛接着就感觉到体内那根大家伙跳了跳，又涨大了一圈。  
“都等不及了。”库丘林戏谑地看了眼明显在忍耐的卫宫，舔了舔森白的犬齿。  
他的老二早就兴奋地吐着黏液了，但库丘林没有急着进去，他把它夹在少女挺翘的臀间，随着远坂凛上下套弄另一根性器的动作来回磨蹭。翘起的龟头每每勾过远坂凛后穴敏感的褶皱，让那刚被开发过的地方下意识地开合起来，像是迫不及待地想把这玩意儿吃进去。  
察觉到这一点，库丘林明白差不多了，便拉开臀肉，把忍得快要爆炸的肉棒一点点推了进去。  
一回生二回熟，远坂凛哼了一声，垂下头停了动作，双手撑着卫宫的胸膛，把呼吸放缓，尽量放松身体，等着最初的不适过去。  
从卫宫的角度看去，笼在他上方的少女黑发汗湿，有几缕贴在赤裸的身上，更多的垂了下来，轻搔着他的胸口，一直痒到了他心里。少女紧闭着双眼，眉尖蹙起，红唇微肿，性感得无可救药。  
喉间的干渴越发难耐，卫宫在远坂凛终于放松下来的那一刻再也忍不住，按住她的大腿便向上挺动起来。  
库丘林没防备他的突然动作，好不容易全部挤进去了的男根差点从远坂凛的体内又滑了出去。不过他能理解卫宫的急切，也不在意了，便索性跟着他的节奏尽情冲撞起来。  
两根东西在体内肆虐，远坂凛的肚子被戳得发疼，混合着过于密集的快感，让她不知道该喊痛还是喊爽，只能在本能下一阵阵收缩着小腹，不知是想把那两根兴风作浪的肉棒挤出去还是留下来。  
“凛，你后面咬得好紧，好棒。”库丘林掐着远坂凛的乳房揉捏，赤红的瞳孔里是野兽一般的兴奋，“怎么办，我想天天都……”  
“……闭嘴！”远坂凛挣扎着从牙缝里挤出一个完整的词，她用脚趾头都能想到后面不会是什么好话。天天？她觉得库丘林说不定真做得出来！  
库丘林眼神一暗，正要想说什么就看见原本一直靠在枕头上的吉尔伽美什踩着早已乱成一团的床单走了过来。  
床板吱嘎作响，远坂凛喘息着扭头看向吉尔伽美什，还没看清就被对方捏住了下颌，指腹在她的脸颊上摩挲了两下，把上面粘住的头发拨到了她的耳后。  
“凛。”吉尔伽美什只是简单地唤了一声，垂眼看着她，将火热的男根送到了她的嘴边。  
过于明显的暗示让远坂凛想装傻都做不到，可她仅仅犹豫了一下，就被库丘林和卫宫同时的深顶带上了又一个高潮，仰头发出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“啧，麻烦。”吉尔伽美什不高兴另外两人的搅局，突然有点兴味索然，干脆地转过身就想走。  
“吉尔，别走……”远坂凛下意识地伸手拉住了他。直觉告诉她，如果吉尔伽美什就这么走了，下一次她绝对会被折腾得很惨很惨。  
远坂凛的挽留让吉尔伽美什顿时又大度起来了，特意志得意满地看了看库丘林和卫宫。那两人不禁在心里吐槽，啊这个人好麻烦啊。  
权衡之后，远坂凛还是主动张开嘴，将那被她冷落了许久的东西含了进去。说起来还是吉尔伽美什教她的口交，她不太喜欢那东西的味道，但她还是深知如何取悦这位英雄王。  
她尽量张开牙齿，压低舌头，好让自己可以吞得更深，然后试着吮吸口中的巨物。大概是吉尔伽美什难得善心发作，事先将性器上沾满的液体都擦去了，因此远坂凛吞进去之后只尝到了淡淡的膻腥。她抬起一只手，握住无法吞咽的性器根部，和着吞吐的节奏，还不忘照顾下方沉甸甸的囊袋。或许是身体里的快感让她昏了头，她倒真开始觉得嘴里的东西像是什么美味一样，散发着令她迷醉的气息，让她欲罢不能，每次不得不吐出来之后就等不及地再吞进去。  
看到吉尔伽美什露出满意的表情呼吸粗重，感觉被远坂凛忽略了的库丘林和卫宫很愿意给他找点麻烦。对视一眼，两人一齐开始加速，两根热铁一样的东西撞进去又抽出来，力道大得像是要捅破少女的肚子。  
“唔！”远坂凛被撞得无法保持平衡，牙齿差点磕在了肉棒上面，吓得她赶紧吐了出来。吉尔伽美什横了两人一眼，没说什么，只扶住了远坂凛的肩，示意她继续。  
完了，之前吉尔伽美什和库丘林两个人较劲就差点让她死过去，现在变成三个人较劲了。远坂凛不是不喜欢高潮的，只是那种失控到怀疑自己是否还活着的状态，令她又向往又畏惧。  
“你在害怕什么，凛？”吉尔伽美什居高临下地问道。从他的视角能很清楚地看到少女脸上的每一个细微的表情，“人本来就是追求愉悦追求欲望的，这没有错。”  
远坂凛鼓着腮帮子迷茫地眨了眨眼，合不拢的唇角还有一道银丝滑落。她现在满脑子都是那几根在她身体里操弄的东西，把她的身体她的心都填得满满当当，哪里有余力思考这种哲学问题。  
“想做不就是想做？扯什么扯！”库丘林又是重重一顶，感觉到那细嫩的肠肉紧紧将他包裹着，一阵阵地震颤，让他的后腰都快酥了。他不由觉得这个英雄王简直脑子有问题，软香温玉当前，老二都在别人嘴里，这人还想聊哲学？  
“凛！”卫宫突然出声，他仰起头，汗珠从鬓角滚进白发，喉结上下滚动，他快要高潮了。  
像是察觉到那在体内微微颤动的性器即将射精，少女娇软的甬道在本能中痉挛起来，不停收缩，仿佛不把精液挤出来就不罢休。  
库丘林也感觉到了少女体内一阵紧似一阵的抽搐，惹得他越发兴奋，用力把肉棒往里面塞，嘴也忍不住咬住了少女的肩头和脖颈又是吻又是咬。  
“唔……唔！”远坂凛又一次挣扎起来，这一回是因为过于激烈的快感让她有些难以承受。但吉尔伽美什只是固定着她的下颌，按住她的后脑勺快速挺动，不给她任何喘息的机会。  
高潮到来得比之前任何一次都要剧烈，远坂凛只觉得眼前一片白光，自己的身体就像是被他们三个给碾碎了然后泡在了温水中，哪里都舒服，也哪里都痛苦。  
体内先后被热流灌满，然后又咽下了射在嘴里的浓精，这一段记忆都模糊了。再往后远坂凛只记得她好像在尖叫，又好像什么都没能喊出来，身下如同失禁一般往外涌着水液，或许是潮吹，或许就是失禁。最后那三个人的脸都从她的脑海中淡去，只剩下了欲仙欲死的快感。  
这样的失态是如此的与父亲曾时刻挂在嘴上的优雅相悖，以至于第二天远坂凛醒来的那一刻极度希望自己只不过是在做梦。  
“凛，早餐想吃点什么？”卫宫的身影突然出现在床前，“昨天你从中午一直睡到现在，看你睡得香我也没忍心叫你，现在一定饿了吧？”  
“诶？什么？”远坂凛恍惚了一下，然后环顾了一圈，发现房间里整洁干净，窗户大敞，微风习习，晨光如洗。“Archer，我昨天真的一直在睡觉吗？”  
“当然。”卫宫颔首，唇角掠过一丝微笑。

end


End file.
